Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing a specific application. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services, a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize addresses, contacts and notes, a media player plays content, email devices provide email communication, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these applications. Due to the size limitation of a typical mobile device, such mobile devices may need to rely on a network or other remote services to support these multiple applications. For example, map services may be used to provide maps to a mobile device, which can be used with one or more applications running on the mobile device. Since modern mobile devices often contain sensitive data (e.g., financial data, personal information), there is an increased concern that such data will be stolen or otherwise compromised while accessing remote services.